


Blizzard

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [121]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cabins, Cold Weather, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Derek and Stiles in an abandoned cabin during a blizzard. (told in three separate drabbles)





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/181710042624/drabble-time-i-decided-to-take)

Derek watched as Stiles pulled the steaming cup closer to his mouth to try and take a sip. His hands were shaking so hard, though, that the tea kept threatening to spill over the rim.

Derek sighed as he turned back to the fireplace and attempted to light a fire. Hopefully, he could and it would deliver some much needed warmth in the icy cabin.

Finally, a flame flickered and within minutes the cabin started warming up as the fire roared to life. Derek walked back to Stiles and pulled his still shivering body within his arms and hugged tight.

—

 A week later and they were still stuck in the cabin. The blizzard that had driven them to find shelter finally let up days ago, but there was still no chance of them leaving anytime soon to find their way back to town.

Derek walked to the bed carrying two dishes of cooked rabbit that he managed to hunt for them, and Stiles sat up quickly. Too quickly, actually, and managed to knock his head against the wall.

“It’s too cold for this,” Stiles said as he rubbed the back of his head. Derek chuckled and crawled back into bed.

—

 “Am I seeing things, or is the snow actually melting?” Stiles asked as he looked out the window. Derek walked up next to Stiles and pulled him closer.

“Nope. Give it another day or two and we can gather our weapons and head back home,” Derek said quietly as he nuzzled into Stiles’ neck. His skin still smelled of fresh air from the hour they spent that morning hurling snowballs at each other.

Stiles sighed and patted Derek’s arm.

“Is it weird that I’m going to miss this?” Stiles asked.

“I will, too,” Derek said as he kissed Stiles’ neck.


End file.
